Slayer
by That70sshowlova
Summary: "Vampires killed her whole family. Her mother. Which was why her father became a slayer. And then her father. Which was why Bella was insistent of making this race endangered and then extinct."


The brown hair beauty looked up at her father, smiling a toothless grin. His whole face lit up and he lifted the child in his arms. He spun around causing a fit of giggles to erupt from the little girl. He set her down and ruffled her hair.

"Happy Birthday, Isabella."

She wrinkled her nose. She always insisted that Isabella was a, "old person's name!" She rolled her eyes and pouted. "Bella."

He chuckled. "Right, of course, _Bella_. Happy Birthday, _Bella_."

She smiled happily. "Thank you." she proudly showed her seven fingers to him.

"Seven. My little girl is all grown up."

"Am not!" she insisted. She loved being little. The way her Daddy would let her ride on his shoulders so she could see above the crowd. How he brought her to the police station and all his buddies would comment on how adorable she was. Adorable was only fit for a child, Bella would remind.

Bella squealed in delight as she took the present in her hands. She rattled the box, but then frowned, looking up. "It didn't cost _too_ much, did it, Daddy?"

He rolled his eyes at her constant reassurance that he wasn't spending too much money on her. "There's only the best for my little Bells."

"But not a lot of money, right?" she asked.

"Of course not." he said. "It didn't cost anything at all."

She grinned. "Good!" She attacked the blue shimmering wrapping and opened the lid excitedly. It was a dagger. But instead of a metal blade, it was wood. She gasped. "Am I finally old enough?"

He nodded, a smile adorning his face. "As I said, my little girl is all grown up."

She jumped up and down as she took the dagger out of it's box. She slashed and plunged at the air.

"Die, vampires, die!"

* * *

><p>"Burn in hell!" The young woman hissed as she shoved the dagger in the man's heart, hilt deep. He gasped in pain, glaring up at her as flames engulfed his body.<p>

Bella smirked and picked up her knife from the creature's ashes. She stuck it in her belt and whistled cheerfully to herself. She couldn't be depressed. She never was after doing this. They were evil. They deserved to die. They fed on humans, destroying their lives and the ones around them.

Including hers.

Her reflexes were fast. She was trained that way, by her father since she was young. It took mere minutes to run to the graveyard as she stood in front of a gravestone. Tears welled in her eyes, but she didn't let them drop. Her father would have wanted her to mourn for the "appropriate amount of time" and never let a tear roll down her cheek again.

"You killed him." she called out to thin air. "I will find you!"

Vampires killed her whole family. Her mother. Which was why her father became a slayer. And then her father. Which was why Bella was insistent of making this race endangered and then extinct.

She sat on the ground. Her pale fingers traced the stone's engraving.

_Charles Swan_

_1964 – 2002_

_Loving Father and Husband_

She sighed and smiled weakly. "Happy Birthday, Dad. You would be forty today. You _should_ be forty. I'll kill him, Daddy. I will. I just killed another, but I don't think he was the one who killed you. I'll find him, don't worry. How's mom? Are you two having fun up there? Are you watching me? Give me some hints, Dad, please." Her eyes welled up again, making the chocolate orbs sparkle with sadness. "_Please_." she blinked away the tears as she rested her head against the stone. "I'll see you tomorrow, Daddy."

She stood up and started to walk away before turning around and saying, "I love you."

Bella walked through the forest, a quicker route to her home. She sidestepped the twisted roots. They stuck out like spider legs, trying to trip her. She froze as she heard the quietest of steps. It was light, gliding almost. It wasn't heavy and loud like human's. It was quieter that the deer's trots, also.

_Vampire._

She pulled out her knife and leaned behind a tree, waiting for an opening.

_A man. In his teens or early twenties. Tall, lean. Not very strong. Auburn hair, pale skin, black eyes, and a predatory look. _She mentally took notes. _He's hunting. . . Me?_

It's eyes slid to a close as it breathed in deeply.

Bella took a step towards it. She avoided leaves and twigs. Her steps were soundless. She delivered a sharp blow to the back of his knee, waiting for him to go down. A dull ache started in her foot and the vampire's eyes snapped open.

It growled like a rabid dog, but then stopped as he took her in. It's eyes lightened a shade and it cleared it's throat. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

No time for casualties she lunged towards it, plunging the wood into it's heart. Her eyes widened as the wood snapped, not slicing cleanly through it's skin as she expected. She gaped as it chuckled.

"Wood?" he shook his head, still laughing to himself. "Cliche. I'm sure we can talk this out."

She stumbled backwards, holding her broken dagger. "What _are_ you?"


End file.
